HetaDay in NihoNime Gakuen with DenNorIce
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Side Story dari 'Basara Teacher Problem'/ Kejadian gaje yang heboh bin nista yang terjadi di NihoNime Gakuen bareng Trio DenNorIce. /Bad Summary/
1. Trailer for DenNorIce Day

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Saya membuat fic ini untuk hiburan saja, oke? :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan beberapa chara yang nyasar di fic ini bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, chara fandom lain nyasar, human name used, humor garing, dll.

* * *

**Prolog: Trailer for DenNorIce Day**

* * *

**-Diskusi tentang drama yang gaje-**

"Gimana kalau 'Cinderella' aja?"

"Boleh, tapi siapa yang jadi 'Cinderella'-nya?"

"Pak Emil!"

"Lha? Kok bapak, sih?"

"Karena bapak memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi cewek!"

* * *

**-Pertanyaan gaje untuk sang ketua guru-**

"Bapak kok bisa jadi ketua guru, sih?"

"Hmm, mungkin karena takdir!"

"Ih, pak Kambing! Saya serius, nih!"

"Yah, memang karena takdir! Memangnya bapak harus ngomong apalagi?"

"Lha? Kok bisa, ya?"

"Menekedele! Memangnya bapak perduli?"

* * *

**-Tugas pidato gaje yang nista-**

"Puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, yang telah mengantarkan kita dari zaman 'Unta' sampai zaman 'Toyota', dari zaman 'Kurma' sampai zaman biskuit 'Roma', dan dari zaman 'Perang Dunia' sampai zaman 'Perang Sekolah'!"

"Boleh bapak interupsi?"

"Iya, pak Teplon?"

"Kenapa pembukaannya kayak begitu dan kenapa kamu manggil bapak 'Teplon'?"

"Biar kagak mainstream, pak! Dan saya sengaja manggil pak Lukas begitu karena muka bapak memang kayak teplon!"

* * *

**-Islandia atau Eslandia?-**

"Kalau boleh tau, pak Emil itu dari negara mana?"

"Bapak dari Islandia!"

"Tolong ejain, pak! Saya kagak ngerti!"

"I-eS-eL-A-eN-De-I-A! Kalau dalam English, biasanya disebut 'Iceland'!"

"Tapi pak, dalam kamus saya, 'Iceland' itu artinya 'Eslandia'!"

"DAFUQ?!"

* * *

**-Pentas seni kecil yang gaje-**

"Jadi lagunya harus Vocaloid, nih?"

"Iya, pak Kambing!"

"Terus, bapak harus nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Gimana kalau 'Evil Food Eater Conchita' aja?"

"KENAPA HARUS LAGU ITU, SIH?!"

"Pak Kambing kan tampangnya kayak Conchita, jadi lagunya cocok banget sama bapak!"

* * *

**-Kasus triplek jatuh yang nista-**

"Pak Teplon jangan berdiri di situ, deh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya takutnya pak Teplon kenapa-napa!"

"Kenapa-napa gimana? Dan bisakah kamu berhenti manggil bapak 'Teplon'?"

"Tapi, pak..."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya..."

BRAK!

"Kenapa bisa ada triplek, sih?!"

"Itu yang mau saya bilang, pak! Karena di sini sering terjadi kejatuhan triplek!"

"BILANG KEK DARI TADI!"

* * *

**-Ada yang jatuh cinta?-**

"Kamu beneran mau nembak cowok?"

"Kagak, mau nembak bencong! Ya cowok lha!"

"Haduh, kau ini! Apa susahnya sih nembak seseorang?"

"Masalahnya, minta restu sama kakaknya yang susah!"

"Memangnya kamu mau nembak siapa?"

"Adeknya Lukas-san, Emil Steilsson!"

* * *

**-Video gaje yang super garing-**

"Kalian lagi nonton video apa?"

"Kami lagi nonton 'Let it Go Danish Version', pak Kambing! Bagus kagak, pak?"

"BAGUS SIH BAGUS, TAPI KENAPA HARUS BAPAK YANG JADI SI ELSA?!"

"Karena takdir!"

* * *

**-Pertanyaan gaje lagi?-**

"Memangnya semirip apa muka bapak sama teplon sampai kamu manggilnya begitu?"

"Habisnya muka bapak datar banget, sih! Jarang banget senyum atau ekspresi lain hinggap di muka bapak!"

"Maaf, ya! Tapi bapak dari lahir memang begitu!"

"Beneran nih, pak?"

"Ja!"

"Ooh, saya kira muka bapak abis disetrika pak Kambing!"

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Gimana? Gaje kagak?

Ini baru Trailer-nya, lho! Mungkin saja Chapter depan bisa salah satu atau dua dari sembilan Trailer yang ada!

Review! :D


	2. Emil,Arti 'Iceland',danLicoriceIsiKecoak

Oke, kayaknya fic ini bakalan di-cross dengan Basara karena fic ini berkaitan dengan fic-ku di fandom itu! Tergantung kalian mau atau tidak! Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya sebisa mungkin, lho! :D

Well, aku akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk fic ini dan fic lainnya! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emil, Arti 'Iceland', dan Licorice Isi Kecoak**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terdamai di NNG (NihoNime Gakuen) kalau saja tidak ada kabar tentang guru baru.

"Eh, ciyus lu? Guru baru mau ngajar di sini?" tanya Ryeid kepada Dark.

"Ciyus nih gue! Orang gue habis nguping bareng Glasses Trio (1) di ruang guru!" jawab Dark dengan muka stoic ala Germany (?).

"Eh, gurunya dateng tuh!" kata Switch sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Para mulas 9E pun langsung duduk dan seorang pemuda berambut silver pun memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya datar.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9E.

"Baiklah! Nama bapak Emil Steilsson! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak, bapak punya saudara?" tanya Chalice.

"Kagak!" jawab Emil tegas.

"Terus, orang yang sering maksa bapak manggil dia 'Onii-chan' itu siapanya bapak?" tanya Sakazaki.

Webek, webek...

"Kamu tau dari mana?" tanya Emil bingung.

"Saya kan sering ngeliat di ruang guru, lho! Mau saya pratekin?"

Emil belum sempat ngomong apapun saat Sakazaki menarik Dark untuk mempraktekkan kejadian 'paksa Emil panggil Lukas 'Onii-chan' sampai puas'. (Dark: Lukas, Sakazaki: Emil)

"Ayolah, Aisu! Cepat panggil aku 'Onii-chan'!" (Dark)

"Tidak mau!" (Sakazaki)

"Onii-chan!" (D)

"Tidak akan!" (S)

"Onii-chan!" (D)

"Hentikan, Nore!" (S)

Para mulas 9E yang lainnya pun langsung ngakak mendengarnya, sementara Emil hanya bisa facepalm melihat kemiripan adegan kedua anak itu dengan kejadian yang sering dialaminya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Emil setelah memaksa kedua bocah itu berhenti dan kembali duduk.

"Kalau boleh tau, pak Emil itu dari negara mana?" tanya 3-chan.

"Bapak dari Islandia!" jawab Emil singkat.

"Ejain dong, pak! Saya kagak ngerti!" pinta Hazuki.

"I-eS-eL-A-eN-De-I-A! Kalau dalam English, biasanya disebut 'Iceland'!" jelas Emil datar.

"Tapi pak, dalam kamus saya, 'Iceland' itu artinya 'Eslandia'!" celetuk Hadi.

"DAFUQ?!" pekik Emil shock.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Gue kagak nyangka bakalan senista ini!" gumam sang Icelandic saat memasuki ruang guru.

Ketika dia sampai di mejanya, Emil melihat sebuah kardus di atasnya.

'Ini siapa yang naruh, coba?' batinnya sweatdrop.

Dia pun membuka kardus itu dan melihat beberapa bungkus licorice di dalamnya.

'Tumben, nih! Kebetulan gue juga laper, kagak ada orang pula! Mending gue makan aja, deh!' batinnya happy.

Saat Emil membuka licorice itu, mukanya langsung pucat dan...

"GYAAAAA! KECOAK, KECOAK!" teriaknya ketakutan.

Saking takutnya, kardusnya pun langsung dilempar ke kelas 9C yang berseberangan dengan ruang guru.

Yeah, memang hari itu kacau banget! Bener, kagak? *plak!*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Anggota Glasses Trio adalah Luthfi, Idham, dan Giro-kun. Dipanggil begitu karena ketiganya sama-sama memakai kacamata.

* * *

Well, setiap Chapter bakalan beda-beda cerita sama orangnya! Chapter 1, 4, 7, 10, dan seterusnya adalah bagian Iceland, Chapter 2, 5, 8, 11, dan seterusnya adalah bagian Norway, dan Chapter 3, 6, 9, 12, dan seterusnya adalah bagian Denmark.

Review! :D


	3. Lukas, Pidato, dan 'Teplon'

Yeah, kayaknya nih fic perlu di-cross dengan Basara! Walaupun nanti ada cross lain kayak Elsword, Epic Battle Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club, dan yang lainnya.

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lukas, Pidato, dan 'Teplon'**

* * *

Di koridor kelas 9, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang berbaju pelaut sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas 9C. Mari kita lihat kondisi kelas itu dulu!

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Hmm!" Luthfi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lu kenapa, Luthy-pyon?" tanya Giro-kun.

"Soal tugas pidato dari guru baru itu, lu udah selesai?" Luthfi malah nanya balik.

"Udah! Gue kan kagak kayak nee-chan yang kagak bisa pidato!" jawab Giro-kun datar. (Girl-chan: "Oke, itu memang aib yang menggelikan!")

"Memangnya **** kagak bisa pidato?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Dari SD kagak bisa!" balas pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu watados.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa pria pirang itu datar.

"Pa-pagi!" balas para mulas 9C merinding.

"Kalian kenapa balasnya begitu?" tanya pria itu.

"Teman-teman bapak keluarin dulu, dong! Aura-nya nyebar, pak!" jawab para mulas 9C bersamaan.

Pria itu pun menggerakkan tangannya keluar.

"Sudah, kan? Sekarang adalah pertemuan kedua kita dan jangan ngomongin soal Nordic Cross bapak lagi!"

"Iya deh, pak Lukas! Bapak masih ngambek soal kemaren, ya?" tanya Girl-chan.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Nama bapak Lukas Bondevik, dari Norwegia! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak, bapak abis transgender ya?" tanya Atun.

Webek, webek...

"Ka-kagak! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lukas shock.

"Terus, jepit rambut di rambut bapak itu apaan?"

Sontak, para mulas 9C pun langsung ngakak berjamaah mendengarnya.

"INI NORDIC CROSS, BUKAN JEPIT RAMBUT! KALIAN BAPAK HUKUM MENGERJAKAN PIDATO! BESOK HARUS SELESAI!" pekik Lukas emosi.

"I-iya, pak!" balas para mulas 9C ketakutan.

_Pesan moral dari Thundy sang Narator: Jangan pernah menanyakan Nordic Cross Lukas, atau kalian akan dihukum mengerjakan tugas!_ (Pantun nih ceritanya?)

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Baiklah! Bapak ingin melihat pekerjaaan kalian! Mulai dari kamu!" kata Lukas sambil menunjuk Luthfi.

"Iya, pak!" Anak itu pun maju ke depan kelas dan membaca naskah pidatonya. "Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi!" balas para mulas 9C lesu.

"Puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, yang telah mengantarkan kita dari zaman 'Unta' sampai zaman 'Toyota', dari zaman 'Kurma' sampai zaman biskuit 'Roma', dan dari zaman 'Perang Dunia' sampai zaman 'Perang Sekolah'!"

"Boleh bapak interupsi?" potong Lukas.

"Iya, pak Teplon?" tanya Luthfi.

"Kenapa pembukaannya kayak begitu dan kenapa kamu manggil bapak 'Teplon'?"

"Biar kagak mainstream, pak! Dan saya sengaja manggil pak Lukas begitu karena muka bapak memang kayak teplon!" jawab Luthfi watados.

Para mulas 9C pun langsung ngakak berjamaah mendengarnya, sementara Lukas? Dia berusaha menahan amarah akibat jawaban barusan.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Giliran kelas 9E yang diajarkan oleh Lukas. Mari kita liat keadaan kelas itu!

"Oy, Darukun! Lu tau guru baru berbaju pelaut itu, kagak?" tanya Dissa yang lagi mampir karena panggilan (baca: paksaan) dari si 'Kucing Hitam' alias Sakazaki.

"Hmm, Lukas Bondevik! Umur sekitar 20-an! Dari Norwegia! Punya adik bernama Emil Steilsson, tapi tidak pernah diakui sebagai kakak!" jawab Dark yang entah kenapa berasa kayak detektif di sebuah komik.

"Komplit amat!" komentar Ryeid sweatdrop.

"Eh, gurunya dateng!" kata Switch.

Para mulas 9E pun langsung duduk, sementara Dissa langsung balik ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Lukas.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9E.

"Sekarang kita periksa tugas kemaren!" kata sang Norwegian datar. "Kurusaki Dark! Baca soal nomor 1 dan jawabanmu!"

"Penyakit malaria disebabkan oleh 'Anto' (?), pak!" jawab Dark watados.

Para mulas 9E pun langsung tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Lukas hanya bisa mangap.

"Ka-kamu dapat dari mana jawaban itu?" tanya Lukas bingung.

"Dari ibu saya lha, pak! Masa dari kuburan?"

Lukas pun hanya bisa cengo, sementara para telasnya tambah ngakak di tempat.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Shirokawa Hazuki! Baca nomor 2!" perintah Lukas.

"Nyamuk berkembang biak di 'lalat' (?), pak!"

Sekelas pun langsung ngakak lagi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Siapa yang mau baca nomor 3?" tanya Lukas.

Haruka pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Trilogi adalah 'aturan lalu lintas untuk menghindari kecelakaan' (?), pak!"

'Jawaban mereka ada-ada aja, sumpah!' batin Lukas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah! Sakazaki, baca nomor 4!"

"3M singkatan dari 'Mathias, Masamune, dan Motochika' (?), pak!"

Lukas pun langsung facepalm, sementara yang lainnya ngakak menggelegar. Bahkan, Mathias yang kebetulan lagi ngawasin berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar oleh sang 'Norge'.

'Apa otak mereka memang sarap atau karena mereka sering diajarin Anko Uzai sampai separah ini? Aku mesti nanya hal ini ke dia!' batin sang Norwegian.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat...

Sekarang Lukas sedang berada di kantin sambil mengurut keningnya yang sakit akibat kesarapan murid-muridnya.

"Pak Telpon!" panggil seseorang.

Pria itu pun menengok dan mendapati Luthfi sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Sini kamu!" panggil Lukas.

Sang ketua kelas 9C itu pun mendekatinya.

"Ada apa ya, pak?" tanya Luthfi.

"Bapak mau nanya sesuatu!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Hvad, sir?" tanya Luthfi lagi.

"Kamu bisa bahasa Danish?" Lukas nanya balik.

"Kagak juga, sih! Pak Kambing sering ngajarin saya kalau lagi piket kelas!" jelas Luthfi sambil nyengir.

"Bapak pengen tau sesuatu!" ujar Lukas serius. "Memangnya semirip apa muka bapak sama teplon sampai kamu manggilnya begitu?"

"Habisnya muka bapak datar banget, sih! Jarang banget senyum atau ekspresi lain hinggap di muka bapak!" jawab Luthfi.

"Maaf, ya! Tapi bapak dari lahir memang begitu!" jelas Lukas datar.

"Beneran nih, pak?" tanya Luthfi.

"Ja!" Lukas pun mengangguk.

"Ooh, saya kira muka bapak abis disetrika sama pak Kambing!" celetuk Luthfi watados.

NGEK!

Jleb banget, sumpah! Tapi, sebentar! Memangnya muka bisa disetrika, ya?

'Aku harus nanya ini ke Anko Uzai! Pusing banget ngadapin anak kayak dia!' batin Lukas sedikit emosi.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Oy, Makkun! Kenapa tampang Bondevik-san kayak orang PMS gitu, ya?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Mathias yang lagi sibuk ngoreksi tugas kelas 9A.

"Entahlah! Mungkin karena dipanggil 'teplon' sama seseorang!" jawab sang ketua guru cuek.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, terdengar bisikan dari ujung ruangan Mathias. Mari kita sadap (?) percakapan mereka.

"Ini bagus, tidak?"

"Entahlah, Hitachiin Ichi-san (?)! Tapi boleh juga, sih!"

"Kalau ini?"

"Lumayan, Hitachiin Ni-san (?)!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tanyakan saja ketua gurunya! Memangnya aku Daddy (?) kalian?"

"Dan, siapa yang ngobrol di ruangan lu?" tanya Emil yang mendengar percakapan barusan.

"Menekedele! Kita periksa, yuk!" ajak sang Danish.

Keduanya pun ke ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata...

"Kalian jangan salah paham dulu! Aku hanya minta bantuan Hitachiin-san tachi untuk menyarankan dekorasi panggung buat pensi!"

Seorang bocah berambut merah bersama sepasang kembar nyasar dari fandom 'Ouran High School Host Club' sedang membicarakan dekorasi panggung buat pensi bulan depan.

"Oy, Lance! Pensinya kan masih lama, kenapa mikirinnya sekarang?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

"Yah, gue takutnya kagak ada yang inget!" jawab bocah bernama Lance itu.

"Iya!" Kedua anak kembar Hitachiin itu pun menyahut bersamaan.

Oke! Pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana caranya si kembar Hitachiin itu bisa nyasar ke NNG? Pake peralatan Add kah? *dihajar pake Nasod Dynamo.* *Kenapa jadi nyasar ke Elsword?!*

Alright, lebih baik kita akhiri saja Chapter ini sebelum Lukas 'Teplon' (?) Bondevik bakalan mengejarku dengan pasukan Troll-nya karena ngaco! *Narator dikejar Lukas beneran.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, maaf ya buat fans Norway karena chara-nya dibikin nista kayak gini! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi!

Soal kejadian di kelas 9E itu terinspirasi dari adik sepupuku yang kelas 3 SD. Jawabannya di buku PKN kayak Anto dan aturan lalu lintas itu yang sukses bikin ngakak dan aku masukin ke sini. Garing, ya? R*** jelolo! *plak!*

Review! :D


End file.
